Cookies
by TickyTickyTa
Summary: Saix has become a wolf after do many years of hiding it. Now Xemnas has to train him, but it isn't going to plan. Contains yaoi


_**Cookies**_

"Saix, don't go in that!" Xemnas yelled, "Saix no! No! Too late," he raked his fingers through his long silver hair. Dog training or Wolf training in Saix's case is very hard for Xemnas. Saix had held his wolf spirit in for so many years it had to be unleashed. This happened in the wrong place at the wrong time. Put it this way, the organization has to eat off paper plates and drink out of paper cups for the time being. Also the ninth member has ended up in Vexens care with bruises and many cuts.

Xemnas had offered to house or castle train him but so far was going unsuccessful. The only word Saix has managed to respond to was 'cookie'. This is a start, really.

"Saix, get out of the mud!" Xemnas shouted across the field. Saix looked up but continued to play in the dirt, covering himself from head to toe in mud. Xemnas growled.

"Saix, Come!" Xemnas pointed to the patch of grass in front of him firmly. The command was completely ignored. Xemnas thought of the last possible plan he could use.

"Saix, COOKIES!" Saix stood up quickly, ears pricked, tail in the air.

"Come on boy!" Xemnas said in one of those high pitched voices you use to talk to dogs or any other animal for that matter. He bent down and patted his legs.

"Come on boy, cookies!" Xemnas' eyes widened a bit as he saw a blur of blue fur charging in his direction. There was a flash of blinding light and before Xemnas knew he was on the ground with Saix (back in his human form) sitting on his chest.

"Cookie?" he said sweetly and tilted his head slightly.

"S-Saix, I. Can't. Breath." Xemnas wheezed. Saix blinked before moving to rest on his hips. Xemnas gasped for air. Sweet oxygen filling his lungs.

"Cookie?" Saix repeated in his sweet voice. Xemnas looked up into his bright yellow eyes.

"Get off me first." Xemnas started to wriggle his way free but Saix lunged forward and wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on his chest.

"Cookie?" Saix whimpered. Xemnas was slightly shocked.

"Saix, what are you doing?" Xemnas asked.

"Cookie?" Saix whimpered again, squeezing Xemnas' chest as he tightened his embrace.

"Is that the only word you can say?" Xemnas said a silver eyebrow rose.

"No," Saix whispered burying his face into Xemnas' leather garments.

"Why 'cookie' then?" Xemnas questioned. Saix lifted his head and smiled sweetly.

"Puppy likes cookies," Saix murmured. Xemnas never thought that Saix would look cute when he smiled.

"Puppy?" Xemnas said, lifting a hand and stroked his hair softly. Pulling out dried mud that was tangled in his hair.

"Can Puppy have cookie now?" Saix said blinking a couple of times.

"You're a bit big to be a puppy Saix," said Xemnas as he brought out something round and wrapped in foil from his pocket. Saix unwrapped his arms from around Xemnas and bounced for the biscuit. Xemnas sat up and quickly moved the cookie far out of reach. The blue haired mans lip quivered and his eyes became watery.

_Maybe that's the reason he's been acting so childish. He's a puppy. Why didn't I think of this before, _Xemnas thought, he unwrapped the biscuit and put the foil back into his pocket.

"Okay then. If you are a puppy, then I shall treat you like a puppy," said Xemnas holding out the cookie for Saix. Saix's face brightened and lunged for the cookie. Xemnas brought it back sharply so Saix landed in his lap. He looked pleadingly into Xemnas' amber eyes. Xemnas put a hand under Saix's chin and lifted him up so he was eye level with him.

"Do you promise to behave as best you can and listen to me always?" asked Xemnas. Saix nodded frantically.

"Do you swear?" questioned Xemnas his brow rose again. Saix nodded violently.

"Okay then, here you go," Xemnas handed the cookie to Saix, who grabbed it and started to nibble away. Xemnas giggled slightly. Saix looked so adorable. He leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. Saix suddenly stopped eating his biscuit and looked at Xemnas. Puppy, yellow eyes looking into amber. He looked back at the cookie, then back at the Xemnas.

"Cookie?" Saix said in his sweet voice and held out his half nibbled cookie to Xemnas. Xemnas smiled and took the biscuit. There was a flash of light and a blue wolf sat where Saix was sitting. He sneezed and started to pant. Xemnas reached out and rubbed behind his right ear. Saix tilted his head towards Xemnas' hand. Xemnas lay the cookie down and used his hands to ruffle up the fur on Saix's neck. Saix stood up and shook himself causing Xemnas to shield himself from dried mud that had freed its self from Saix's fur.

"Man you need a wash," Xemnas said as he lowered his arms. Saix whimpered and dashed over to the mud pit. He turned his head to look at Xemnas. An evil grin appeared on his snout. Xemnas realised what he was about to do. He jumped up and raced over to Saix.

"Oh no, you don't!" Xemnas yelled. Saix ran around the puddle so that Xemnas was on the other side. Saix bent down playfully as Xemnas neared him. He hopped from left to right, barking at the silver haired man. A smile appeared on Xemnas' lips as he hopped over the puddle and chased Saix away.

Long into the evening till it was nearly dark, they chased and played with each other, while a half eaten cookie lay abandoned in the trampled grass, awaiting the day it gets rediscovered.


End file.
